A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a drain unclogging device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a drain unclogging device for sealing in a drain, for being restricted outside the drain, and for interfacing with a water source to provide high pressure water to unclog the drain.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for drain clog removers have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a drain unclogging device for sealing in a drain, for being restricted outside the drain, and for interfacing with a water source to provide high pressure water to unclog the drain.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,475 to Hord.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,475—issued to Hord on Mar. 2, 1954 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.05—teaches a hose attachment including an inner tubular valve member having an externally threaded intermediate portion and a sleeve having an externally and internally threaded intermediate portion threaded for longitudinal adjustment on the valve member. The sleeve further has a seat engageable by the valve member and still further having externally threaded end portions. A resilient made adapter is engageable in a drain and includes a metallic bushing threaded on one portion of the sleeve. A packing nut is threaded on the other end portion of the sleeve. A resilient, substantially cup-shaped adapter includes a metallic bushing threaded on the intermediate portion of the sleeve and engageable with a surface surrounding the drain. The second-named bushing is screwable on and past the one end portion of the sleeve for threaded engagement with the intermediate portion of the sleeve.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,923 to Huang.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,923—issued to Huang on Jul. 18, 1989 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.03—teaches a water and air whirlpool double flush toilet clog remover having a hollow cylinder, a top cover with air ports attached to the cylinder, a fixed direction filling device having a piston within the cylinder, a hollow plug pressure lever with one end attached to the piston and another end passing through the top cover and attached to a handle, and a guide flow device attached to the bottom of the cylinder. The fixed direction filling device provides one-way directional flow of water and/or air into the cylinder from the hollow plug pressure lever when the handle is raised. The guide flow device provides a whirlpool of water and/or air into the toilet to be unclogged when the handle is lowered.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,646 to Bevacco et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,646 issued to Bevacco et al. on Jul. 19, 1994 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255,08 teaches a drain flusher device for dislodging an obstruction in a pipe. The drain flushing device has an elastomeric cylindrical body with an open neck end and nose portion having a thickened end wall. An elongated slit with a predetermined configuration and predetermined dimensions extends through the thickened forward end wall. A connector is fixed at the body neck end and is adapted for attachment to a pressurized fluid source, such as a garden hose.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,596 to Strzok.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,596—issued to Strzok on Nov. 2, 1999 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.11—teaches a hand-operated plunger for clearing drains and other plumbing fixtures of obstructions. The hand-operated plunger has two coaxial handles that help maintain a seal with the plumbing fixture during operation and check valves that direct hydraulic or pneumatic pressure to the obstruction through the application of hand force applied to the movable handle. In the event that one stroke of the handle does not dislodge the obstruction, a second or subsequent stroke may be applied without losing all of the pressure developed from the first stroke. In one preferred embodiment, air is used to create pneumatic pressure that is applied to the obstruction through check valves, and the pressure is increased by subsequent strokes of the movable plunger handle. In an alternate embodiment, liquid, such as water, is used to create hydraulic pressure that is applied to the obstruction through check valves, and the pressure developed is directly related to the force applied to the movable plunger handle.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,385 to Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,385—issued to Smith on Jun. 18, 2002 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.01—teaches a plunger device for unclogging a toilet drain, which includes a housing that is elongated and has a open first end and an open second end. A peripheral wall extends between the first and second ends. The first and second ends are generally circular. The first end has a smaller diameter than a diameter of the second end. The diameter of the second end is larger than a toilet drain. A pump may be used for forcing air into the housing, and is removably in communication with the first end of the housing. The second end of the housing is positioned over the toilet drain so that air is moved from the pump and into the housing causing water in the toilet to be forced into the drain and unclogging the drain.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0276359 to Morgan et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0276359—published to Morgan et al. on Nov. 13, 2008 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.04—teaches a drain clog remover that includes a container adapted to hold a drain cleaning composition and a shaft defining a delivery passage fluidly communicating with the container. In certain embodiments, the shaft includes projections for mechanically engaging and removing clog-forming material from the drain pipe. In other embodiments, the shaft is slidably coupled to the container for moving between a retracted position for storage and an extended position for use.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0293214 to Ackerman et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0293214—published to Ackerman et al. on Dec. 3, 2009 in U.S. class 15 and subclass 104.05—teaches an apparatus for removing drain clog material from a drain pipe assembly. The assembly has a container and a shaft. The container defines a reservoir adapted to receive a drain cleaning composition. The container also has an outlet. The shaft is attached to the outlet of the container and is in fluid communication with the container. The shaft also has an X-direction, a Y-direction perpendicular thereto, and a Z-direction perpendicular to both the X- and Y-directions, in addition to a plurality of barbs extending outwardly. The barbs have a force to remove of less than 20 lbs. and a peak bend force of less than 4 lbs.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0264046 to Bates et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0264046—published to Bates et al. on Oct. 21, 2010 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 223—teaches an apparatus for removing a clog from a drain pipe, which includes a container having a product chamber, a pressurization assembly in fluid communication with the inlet, and a shaft coupled to the container. The shaft includes a proximal end and a distal end. Projections extend outwardly from the shaft. The product chamber is adapted to receive a drain cleaning composition and the product chamber has an inlet and an outlet. The pressurization assembly has a canister of pressurized fluid and an adapter coupled to the container and including a socket defining a receptacle configured to receive at least a portion of the canister. The shaft has an exterior surface sized for insertion into the drain pipe. The shaft also has a channel that provides fluid communication between the proximal end and the distal end.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,821 to Prestia.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,821—issued to Prestia on Feb. 1, 2011 in U.S. class 4 and subclass 255.04—teaches a hand-held gun-shaped device having an air compressor, an air chamber, and at least one detachable drain-sealing adapter, which are used together to clear soft stoppages from single drains. Air compressor power may be supplied by a removable power cord or battery. Optional features include a detachable side handle, a toilet plunger adapter, a hollow cup adapter for shower and kitchen sink drains, a funnel-shaped adapter for bathtub and sink drains, an air compressor tire valve, a tire valve attachment, a safety-release valve, and a pressure gauge. An operator sets the PSI setting dial or display on the air compressor above a needed threshold air chamber pressure and starts the air compressor. When the air compressor stops and an air chamber release button is activated, a drain-unclogging air burst is released from the air chamber. One charge of the air chamber provides one air burst.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for drain clog removers have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a drain unclogging device for sealing in a drain, for being restricted outside the drain, and for interfacing with a water source to provide high pressure water to unclog the drain.